1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to printed circuit board design technology, and particularly to an electronic device and method for checking a layout of a printed circuit board using the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Printed circuit board (PCB) layout is an important step in the manufacturing process of a motherboard and is closely related to product quality. If a power line of a part (e.g., a voltage regulator) in a PCB is overlapping with a signal line in the PCB, then interference noise is generated. The interference noise can interface with a differential signal transmitted by the power line. Recently, the signal lines which are overlapping with the power lines are checked manually, it is a time-consuming work and results in mistakes. Therefore, a more efficient method for checking a layout of a printed circuit board is desired.